Doomed (Part Two)
'"Doomed (Part Two)" '''is the fourth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 168th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on September 27, 2015. In the episode, Chiara and Preston fight to discover the truth before the other, until Alistaire intervenes. The Episode GLASGOW, SCOTLAND Halloween, 2016 Alistaire hung up after Chiara told him she had landed in Las Vegas and was en route to the Walker residence. He turned his attention to the television screens mounted on his marble walls. He unmuted the largest one. "...overrunning the lake and infecting the water supply of Las Vegas. Just..." Alistaire changed the channel. "...yesterday, around 4:30 p.m. PST, the amphibian population at Lake Mead, Nevada, swelled to over one hundred times what it was yesterday. Many of these frogs fled the Lake, while others have since procreated to create more. The troubling part is..." Alistaire clicked the remote. "...this environmental problem in Nevada has been compared to the unparalleled phenomena that occurred in Paris last week. Many religious viewers have pointed out that a plague of blood is the first of the ten plagues in the Book of Exodus. Now, with what appears to be a plague of frogs on our own doorstep, what can we expect?" Alistaire switched off the televisions. "I love international tragedies..." Alistaire muttered with a smile. If anyone saw him, they would have said the smile was sinister. But Alistaire felt intrigued. "Bring it on," he told no one. But he was heard. WALKER RESIDENCE Chiara knocked on the door to Debra and Ava Walker's home. Preston threw open the door seconds later. "Thank God!" he said and hugged her. "Oh," Chiara said, "Non, please." Preston dropped his arms. He cleared his throat. "Sorry." Chiara handed Preston her suitcase and pushed her way into the house. "Where is Ava?" A woman came into the foyer from the kitchen. "Are you...Chiara?" she said, mispronouncing it as "Chee-air-ah." "Key Are Uh," Preston said to the woman. She stuck out her hand, which shook. "Debra Walker." Chiara gave her a hug instead, which seemed to irritate Preston. Good. "So," Chiara said, "Tell me everything about Ava." First, Debra and Preston brought Chiara upstairs to Ava's room. She listened carefully to Ava's Gospel. The Gospel of what, though? Frogs? Debra began to cry, so Chiara and Preston ushered her downstairs. Debra and Preston sat with Chiara in the kitchen and told her that Ava was Consumed in the backyard. She was exhibiting the same symptoms as Liam had. "She is most likely the second Envoy," Preston said. "The Envoy of Frogs?" Chiara asked. She crossed her arms. "Not as morose as the Envoy of Blood, non?" "Frogs have infested Lake Mead," Preston said, "They're everywhere. Debra and I had to kill over a dozen of them in the driveway this morning!" "Speaking of..." Debra said, standing up. She opened the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and kicked a frog out of her kitchen. Chiara looked outside and saw the frogs everywhere. In the garden, coming through the fence, jumping from the trees. Two were plastered on the window. "I need water," Chiara said. She began to get up, but Debra hastened past her, shooing her back into her seat. "Let me, let me. I am the hostess. My daughter may be 'Consumed' and the 'Envoy of Frogs,' but I can still...oh no..." Debra had turned on the water. She set the glass down in front of Preston and Chiara. Two black lines were wiggling through the water. "Tadpoles," Chiara said, "The first stage of a frog's life..." "Oh my God, they're in the plumbing!" Preston cried. Debra crossed herself. Chiara did no such religious demonstration. Her brain was already spinning its gears to discern possibly scientific explanations. If the Lake's water had become poisoned, the frogs could have been forced to flee. There may be pockets of frogs and tadpoles that were fine living below the surface or in a hidden cove until the water had forced them to leave. But how had the water changed? "The plague in Paris lasted six days," Preston said, "Maybe this one will too." "We should go to the Lake," Chiara said, "I need to look at the water." "I'm staying with Avey," Debra said. Chiara gave a sympathetic smile. "Of course." LAKE MEAD "Stay out of my way," Chiara said when they got out of the car at Lake Mead. Preston sighed. "I wish you wouldn't act like this is some major competition." "It is, Prescott," she said, "Only one will get the scientific report to the Las Vegas authorities in time." "I don't care," Preston said, "I just want to find out what's happening to Ava. And Liam." Chiara smiled. "Neither do I. I'm in this for the science of it." "So you don't care about the fame?" Preston asked. "Non," Chiara said, "I want to know how the plagues are occurring. It seems you want to know why the plagues are encapsulated in children." Preston nodded. "Then we make a good team, Prescott," Chiara said. Preston was tempted to take her hand like he had done when they were still together. But he didn't want to ruin any chance they had together. Not again. "Incroyable!" Chiara exclaimed, staring straight ahead. Preston's thoughts were dispersed. "What's unbelievable?" Preston asked. Then he saw. The entrance to Lake Mead had been blocked off. US military were posted at the gate. Chiara strutted forward. She approached one of the guards and held out a European Union badge. "Chiara Chastain. Biological advisor to the scientific committees of the European Union. May I gain entry? I must test the water." "Quarantine of the Lake is in progress," the soldier said, "For fear of a terrorist attack by a foreign power." The soldier seemed to glare at Chiara, as if she was the foreign power. "Foreign power?!" Chiara raved, "How can anyone be capable of this?!" She stormed away. Preston quickly followed. At the car, Chiara stooped to pick up a frog. "Ick," Preston said. "There is water on this one," Chiara said, "I need to see how the water is different to determine the genesis of the plague." They got in the car. Chiara's phone rang. "Oui?" she answered, turning on the car. "Non," she said, irately, "They have quarantined the lake! We cannot gain access. I need to test the water." Preston tried to hear who she was talking to. "If you can get me a sample," Chiara said, "Alistaire, that would be tremendous. Yes, I'm at the Walker house." "Who is that?" Preston asked. Chiara cast Preston a glance. "It is Preston Alcott," she told the man, Alistaire, on the phone, "He's been helping me. He's interested in the Envoys." Preston stared at her. Someone else knew about the Envoys? Chiara held out the phone to Preston. "Mr. Alistaire MacGuaire wants to speak to you." She tapped the FaceTime button and an elderly man appeared on the phone screen. Preston saw his own reflection and wished he shaved. "You have been helping Chiara?" Alistaire asked in a thick Scottish accent. "We've been helping each other," Preston said, "How did you know about the Envoys?" "I hired Chiara in Paris to find the source of the blood. She found it in Mr. Liam Porter, I assume." "YOU TOLD HIM?!" Preston shouted at Chiara. She didn't even flinch. "I had to. He has the resources to find the Envoys." "What do you mean?" Preston said, "Are there more?" "There will be," Alistaire said, "We must be ready for them." Preston was not impressed by Alistaire. "Listen, Starry," he said, "I'm not sure how I feel about you dictating our investigation." "I'll pay you," Alistaire said, "And don't call me Starry." "These plagues may not be able to be solved," Preston said, "What if they're just acts of God?" Alistaire's face contorted. "I do not believe in such idiocy. I take it you do." "You're asking if I'm religious? Yes, I am. Episcopalian." "Well," Alistaire said, "If Chiara insists you're valuable to the investigation, then I'll include you in the payroll. As long as you promise to not bring...God...into this. I assure you these plagues are not proof of a superior being." Okay, Preston thought, sure, Starry. "What do you say, Preston?" Alistaire asked, "Will you work with Chiara? And me? Find the plagues? Stop the terror?" "Save the Envoys," Preston said, "We have to save the Envoys." "Fine," Alistaire said, "We can make that a priority. We'll talk when this plague is over. But keep me updated. You have a long week ahead." "See ya, Starry," Preston said and hung up. Alistaire had one final look of discontent when the image disconnected. "Let's get back," Chiara said, "Alistaire will send us a water sample and we can look into it tomorrow. Debra will be worried." They pulled out of Lake Mead's parking lot and drove back toward the city. WALKER RESIDENCE DAY SIX Chiara rubbed her eyes and crossed off Day Six on her calendar. She looked at the clock: 11:42 a.m. "Late riser," Debra said when Chiara walked into the kitchen. "Yet you still have breakfast," Chiara said with a smile. Debra poured Chiara a small cup of bottled water. Preston was watching the news in the living room. Ava was reclined on the couch, muttering her Gospel. "I moved her last night," Debra said, "I thought it might make everything seem normal." Like a doll, Chiara thought, then pushed the thought away. "Have you gotten any sleep?" Chiara asked Debra. "Slight dozes here and there," Debra said, "But I can't. Not with Ava muttering that Gospel of hers 24/7." "If history repeats itself," Chiara said, "Then this will all be over today." Chiara and Debra joined Preston and Ava in the living room. Ava was still muttering her Gospel, but quietly. Preston turned up the volume on the TV. "Six days have passed since the onset of what is now being called the Plague of Frogs. And any water originating from Lake Mead has been undrinkable. Tadpoles rapidly grow into frogs. Sometimes within minutes. Scientists investigating the matter are 'baffled.' Similar to the Paris outbreak of tinted water..." "It was blood!" Chiara cried. "...numerous nations abroad have flown in supplies to the people of Las Vegas." Preston, Debra, and Chiara looked at the box of water bottles in the foyer given to them by the army earlier that week. Though they had been kept afloat, Chiara and Preston had had no luck finding anything substantial to discovering the origin of the plague. The water they tested showed no discrepancies. All answers seemed to lie with the Envoy. Something gleamed in the corner of Preston's eye. He turned to look outside at the garden, but Ava shot upright. She fell silent. Chiara fumbled and turned off the television. Ava looked at Preston. "Plague Two is Over," she said clearly, "The Gospel of Water." She convulsed, leaned forward, and vomited on the floor. Debra shrieked and ran to her daughter. Chiara fled to the kitchen for a bucket. Preston watched as tadpoles flew out of Ava's mouth, turned into frogs in seconds, then evaporated when they jumped away. Ava's eyes blinked. Her cheeks restored color. "Mom?" she said, looking at Debra. "AVEY!" Debra wept, holding her daughter close. "Mom," she said, "The plague is over! I ended the plague!" "What happened?" Preston asked. When Ava looked confused, Debra explained the presence of Preston and Chiara. Chiara looked outside. "The frogs are all gone. Earlier they were all over the lawn. Now they're just...gone." "It was a pestilence," Debra said, "If anything. It wasn't much of a plague. They're only reported two related deaths." "But it was a plague," Ava said, "I know it. I was...Consumed...You heard me. I delivered the Gospel of Water." "And you are...?" Chiara asked. "An Envoy," Ava said. "An Envoy of what?" Preston asked, waiting for her to say frogs, but she didn't. "Just an Envoy," she said. "Ava," Debra said, "Do you remember when you were Consumed? Do you remember what happened to you?" Ava thought. She straightened. "I saw something in the garden...something...on fire...it was...burning..." She looked at Preston. Not her mother. Preston. "I saw a burning bush, like in the Bible." "Like in Exodus..." Debra said. "Did the bush speak?" Chiara asked. She looked incredulous. "It did," Ava said, "And I brought the second plague." Preston and Chiara stared at each other, wondering if Liam had seen a similar bush. Or if another one would take another Envoy. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The second plague went unsolved again. The water levels did not change and frogs appeared to come out of nowhere. Tadpoles infected the plumbing. On Day Six, just like the First, the plague ended and Ava's Consumption ended. Preston joined Chiara under Alistaire's employment. Ava saw a Burning Bush before her Consumption. Preston and Chiara began wondering if the other Envoy, Liam, saw a similar one, and if someone else would and bring a third Plague. References References to the Book of Exodus were made, including Burning Bushes and the set of plagues. Trivia *The episode's title is the same as the previous. See Doomed (Part One) for a better explanation. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes